


Movie Night

by Loving_oneshots



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Movie Night, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_oneshots/pseuds/Loving_oneshots
Summary: you have a nightmare about your childhood, Clint helpsbtw i am not good at summaries :-)





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) - your name
> 
> If you have any ideas for a new story, please feel free to put it in the comments, as I am currently lacking inspiration. It can be with original characters, but also a fandom (if I know it).

It´s Friday; movie night. You are sitting on the Couch with Clint, your best friend. Today it is your turn to choose a movie. You skim through the dozens of movies in case there is any movie you haven’t already seen at least twice. In the end, you pick 《 Star Trek: Into the Darkness 》. Clint sighs “Again? We have seen that damn movie like a hundred times.” You chuckle, “I know and I still love it.”

Clint starts the movie and you´re resting your head on his chest. When the movie ends you check the time. It´s 11 pm so the two of you decide to watch 《Elementary》 on Netflix, cause you both love the series. After what felt like 5 hours you must have been fallen asleep, because the next thing you realise is, that you are back in your children’s room. You look down at yourself, guessing you´re about 12 years old now.

_*13 Years ago ~ your room*_

_You are sitting in the corner of your very small room, trying to become even smaller than you already are. You´re frightened as hell, crying. You try to hold your tears back, but you can´t._

_Your mom is drunk; again! She always is since your dad left her 2 years ago. Normally there is no problem with that because all she does is crying and screaming at you. It bothers you that she doesn´t care about you, but you can stand it._

_But today isn´t such a day. You got a C in your math exam and showed it to her because she needs to sign it, but she was drunk again. Which meant it would definitely bother her that you didn´t write an A. So you gave her the exam, ran back to your room and prepared yourself for another night in hell._

_Someone enters your room. You are too afraid of what will happen next, to look up, but you see the person´s shoes and these are, of course, your mom´s. You think “Why did I even expect anything else?” Then it starts. Your mother is standing right in front of you. “(Y/N) WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?” You force yourself to look up. She holds the exam in her hand. “WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT COMING HOME WITH GRADES LIKE THIS? RIGHT, BETTER NOT DOING SO!” You start crying even more and your whole body shivers. She is just raising her hand when you wake up._

Everything is blurred. You can barely look through your eyes, because of all the tears, but what you see isn’t good. Something comes directly to your face. Instinctively you jump up and punch the person in, where you think it is, the face. You take a step back, however, there’s the wall, so you decide to do what you’ve always done, kneel down and make yourself as small as possible. You feel the warmth of somebody heading straight in your direction.

 You are scared, of course, what else could you be. As you’re about to get unconscious the person is settling down next to you and hugs you. It is Clint. “I’m here (Y/N), everything is fine. I’m there for you and you are safe here.” You can finally stop crying and your sight gets clearer. You raise your head and Clint’s eyes meet yours. He loses the hug, but you immediately wrap your arms around him as tight as you can. He can barely breathe, but its fine for him and he hugs you back, laying his head on yours. You stay in this position for nearly ten minutes. Then you break the hug, leaning back against the wall and so does he.

It is very calm around you, but it is not an awkward silence. You look up to him “I’m sorry ‘bout your nose.” Clint chuckles. You start, “Look -”, just to get cut off by Clint. He says “(Y/N), if you don’t wanna talk about this, you don’t need to. I just want you to know that I am here and if there’s anything you want to talk about, no matter when, just come to me. “You´ve already seen everything, I just don´t know how to talk about this, cause I´ve never done so. Just start asking anything you want. That´s exactly what he does:

“Was the nightmare about something from your past?”

“Yes.” You answer.

“How often do you have such nightmares?”

“Way too often, maybe once a week. But they aren’t always that bad.”

“How old have you been in this dream?”

“About 12, I guess”

“Who was it you were afraid of?”

“My mom.”

“What did she do to you?”

“When she was drunk she often screamed at me, but sometimes, when I got a bad grade, for example, she punched and kicked me, or hit me with a belt. I hated her so much. My father left her because of her drinking, but he couldn’t take me with him at first.”

“Are you ok now, I mean she died years ago, didn´t she?”

“She died about a year after the situation from the nightmare and then my father finally took care of me. He is - was - such a kind man and I miss him so much. I am fine now. I know that I will never be in such a situation again, but I am still scared you know.  You´re with me, right? Please don’t tell Fury anything, I want to deal with it myself.” You force yourself to smile.

“But you’ll need help, just like Bucky,” Clint says.

“Ok, maybe we can talk to Steve about it next tomorrow.” You answer.

“Well then, I carry you to bed ok.” He picks you up and brings you to your room where he lays you onto your bed.

“Would you sleep next to me tonight?” You ask shyly, still a bit scared although you´re trying not to show it.

“Of course darling, always.” He says and jumped into the bed and lies down next to you. 

Tonight you hadn’t got any more nightmares…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :-)
> 
> If you have any ideas for a new story, please feel free to put it in the comments, as I am currently lacking inspiration. It can be with original characters, but also a fandom (if I know it).


End file.
